Herbicidal sulfonylureas are well known in the art. Exemplary of the patent literature teaching substituted phenyl sulfonylureas are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,113; 4,394,506; 4,478,635; 4,515,626; 4,659,369; 4,678,498; 4,705,556; and 4,710,221; EP-A-235,449; and South African Patent Applications 84/2722 and 84/5216.